


To The Rescue

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Lydia had somewhere important to be - she didn't have time for a flat tyre.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 19
Kudos: 372
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	To The Rescue

Lydia scowled down at the flat tyre in disgust. This was the last thing she needed after all of that nonsense at Scott's house yesterday. She would normally change the damned thing herself but she was going somewhere important and her dress was white, dammit – a tow truck would take forever, and they were always so patronising.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she began to search through her purse for her cell, abstractly aware of a car pulling up behind hers. A glance showed Derek Hale stepping out of his Camaro, dressed in dark jeans, green Henley and his leather jacket. He sauntered over, giving her a shy smile that she returned automatically.

“Good afternoon, Lydia, do you need a hand?”

“Well, I was just about to call a tow truck.”

“If you have a spare, I could change it for you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“You look like you’re dressed to go somewhere important and it’s no bother. But if you’d rather wait for the tow truck, I’ll get out of your hair.” Lydia preened slightly at the implied compliment on her attire. 

“If it’s not an imposition, then I would appreciate it – I do have somewhere important to be.” She was treated to another shy smile before Derek walked to the back of her car and opened the trunk. She stood back, enjoying the view as he stripped off his leather jacket before pulling out the spare wheel and jack with no effort.

The view got even better as he knelt to get the flat tyre off the car and she was momentarily distracted. But only momentarily.

“So, whose idea was it to claw my tyre?”

“Cora’s. She tends to be rather a blunt instrument about things.” Lydia nodded, pleased that Derek didn’t try to insult her intelligence by pretending all of this was mere coincidence,

“And you being here to act as my knight in shining armour?” 

“That was Laura – she even picked out my clothes.”

“She chose well – that shirt works well with your colouring.” Derek nodded acknowledgement of her compliment, only the pink tips of his ears betraying more of a reaction. “What are **your** thoughts about the Peter and Stiles situation?” 

“Are you asking as a representative of Scott’s pack?”

“No. I’m asking as Stiles’ friend.”

“Despite his lack of tact, patience and overall asshole tendencies, Peter is incredibly loyal, generous to those he loves, and underneath the smarm and snark, he’s a good man.”

“And?”

“And – he loves Stiles.” Lydia nodded even though Derek couldn’t see because he was concentrating on changing the wheel. “He’s taken to patrolling in whatever area the Sheriff is to keep an eye on him – he’s important to Stiles, therefore he’s important to Peter. This isn’t a fling for him.”

“I see.”

“And Stiles?”

“Stiles kept this a secret for 18 months, from **all** of us. There wasn’t even a hint that he was involved with someone – no boasting, no jokes, nothing.”

“Meaning?”  
  
“He wanted something of his own, something not part of the supernatural shitstorm that his life has been ever since Scott was bitten and needed Stiles to be there for him. I’ve known Stiles for a long time and this is the first that I’ve seen him so comfortable in his own skin. Peter seems to have made him realise his own worth.”

“So, what now?” Derek had made swift work of changing the tyre and was now ensuring the replacement was securely in place.

“Now – we find a way to make sure neither of us loses a valuable pack member.” Standing, Derek carried the flat tyre to the trunk, putting it away with the jack before shrugging back into his jacket. 

“Make sure you get that replaced.”

“I will.”

“When do you go back to school?”

“I’m only home for two more days.” Lydia looked up as Derek stepped in close, licking her lips and smiling internally at the way the gesture mesmerised his gaze. They were so close, she could see the different shades of green in his eyes. “See you in fifteen minutes – if you like this dress, you’re going to love what’s underneath.” Derek nodded, still staring intently at her lips. With a sly smile, she climbed into her car, watching in her rearview mirror as Derek walked quickly back to the Camaro.

She would lay money on him getting to their hotel room before her – it was so nice to have someone who was in a hurry to see her. Stiles wasn’t the only one who could keep a secret.

* * *


End file.
